1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved high-pressure pump, in particular for a fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One high-pressure pump known from German Patent Disclosure DE 198 02 476 A1 has a pump housing in which a plurality of pump elements are disposed by means of which fuel is pumped via a high-pressure conduit system to a common high-pressure connection. The pump housing of the high-pressure pump is embodied in one piece, and the high-pressure conduit system has high-pressure bores, which extend through the pump housing and discharge into one another and thus form intersections. At high pressures, of the kind required for fuel injection systems for achieving high performance and low pollutant emissions in internal combustion engines, this puts high loads on the pump housing. The intersections of the high-pressure bores create peak stresses in the pump housing, and the pump housing must be designed in terms of dimensions and material to meet these peak stresses. This also requires a complicated hardening treatment of the pump housing. For these reasons, the production of the high-pressure pump is expensive.